Tiamat
Tiamat the "Dusk Queen" appears in the game as a giant monstrous demon resembling a bat and haunts an area known as the Twilight Cathedral, acting as a boss and one of the Chosen that War must defeat and obtain the heart of for Samael. Tiamat is a primordial goddess of chaos, rage and the sea in Babylonian mythology, a people who once enslaved the ancient Hebrews who wrote the Old Testament. The Hebrew term for the great flood depicted in the Old Testament comes from the word Tiamat. Strategy Phase 1 Before the fight, she will climb down holding the corpse of the dead Angelic Beast War was riding earlier. She will show off her healing ability (mentioned later) and then fly into the air. When she's in the air, she attacks by sweeping along the ground with her claws at high speed, and breathing fireballs at War from a distance. To get her down, War must pick up one of the bomb growths around the edge of the arena, and throw it at her. After that, he can use the Crossblade to hit the fire, and then the bomb. If this is done right, the bomb will explode, slightly damaging Tiamat and making her fall to the ground. If you can time it right, you can actually skip the entire fire and cross blade phase if you throw the bomb right as she fires a fireball, causing the bomb to blow up right in front of her face. Both of these methods enable War to start hitting her with his weapons. She will soon get back up, however. Once this sequence has completed she will either repeat it or move on to phase 2 of the fight. Phase 2 In phase two she attacks War in numerous ways: *Tiamat can use a body slam where she jumps up and then smashes into the ground causing a shockwave which will damage and knockdown War. To avoid it he must jump over the shockwave. *Tiamat will slowly move around on the ground, trying to swipe at War with her claws. This attack hits fairly hard, so it's best not to stay too close for too long. *Tiamat will also breathe fireballs at you, four at a time - extremely quickly. War must dash around to avoid this. *If her health is down to 50 percent or less, Tiamat will attempt to heal herself. War has to interrupt this by hitting her glowing green chest with the Crossblade or she will heal all the way back to full health, effectively starting the fight over again. *Sometimes she will also charge at War. This can be countered by pressing the right button, which results in War punching her in her face causing Tiamat to be knocked back a large distance. It is recommended that after doing this to repeatedly use dash to move towards Tiamat and then to attack her. After getting up she won't attack for a long enough time to weaken her. When Tiamat's health bar is almost empty, you can finish her off with a spectacular finishing move, which involves ripping her wings off. Quotes Tiamat: "Perhaps we can strike a...deal?" War: "You wouldn't like my terms..." :~'Tiamat and War, before the battle.' The Watcher : "Do it Horseman-! Rip out her heart while she still lives! I want to hear her scream!" Tiamat: "I am...one of the Chosen. I can grant....your every...wish!" War: "(sarcastically) Can you restore the balance!?" :~'At the end of the battle.' External links *Tiamat on Wikipedia Category:Bosses Category:Darksiders Characters